The Day I Knew I Could Never Go Back
The Day I Knew I Could Never Go Back ''"Mō Modorenai to Shitta Ano Hi"'' (もう戻れないと知ったあの日) is the first episode for both the first season of the Gabriel DropOut anime and overall. Overview Graduating from Angel School as top student, an angel named Gabriel White Tenma is sent down to the human world to live among the humans and guide people towards happiness. However, when she discovers the world of gaming, Gabriel immediately becomes addicted and devolves into a slacker. This had proven to be annoying to her neighbor, a demon named Vignette April Tsukinose. Another demon named Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell tries to do demonic deeds but she discovers Gabriel's acts of indecency outweigh her own, much to her dismay. Vignette gets Gabriel to clean up her room, bringing to light that despite being a demon, she doesn't act very demonic herself until a cockroach appears. Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha, the second top student in Angel School, takes an interest in teasing Satania when she comes across a stray dog. Long summary At Angel School, Gabriel White Tenma is praised as the top student in the graduating class. Her talents are rarely seen, even in Heaven, as the principal states while presenting her certificate. He then tells the graduating angels to continue their studies on Earth, attending human schools to learn about what kind of beings humans are. Tapris, a middle school student who adores Gabriel, congratulates her and tells her that she will miss her but Gabriel assures her that if she's ever lonely, she can come visit her anytime. Second in the class, Raphiel Ainsworth Siraha, tells Gabriel they will be going to the same school, relieving Gabriel. Gabriel looks down on the human world considering it breathtaking and vowing she will become a great angel who leads people toward happiness as she flies down. Gabriel gets to her apartment and is shown to be cleaning up her flat, shopping for groceries, cooking and doing community service. One day, she is pulling weeds out of the ground of the park and when she is done, two boys run up to her asking her to play with them. They eventually chase each other with the boys' mothers laughing. One night, Gabriel finally finishes her homework and is ready for a rest but then here's a cry for help from her computer. An MMO is shown to be on the computer screen with a player dying. Gabriel wonders if this is another way to learn about humans as games are a form of human entertainment so carries on. She ends up creating a character and chooses to be a priest who heals others. As soon as she's in the game, she heals the wounded player who is grateful and calls her "a real angel" worrying Gabriel that he might know that she is. More players ask to be healed and Gabriel feels proud to make them happy. However, she ran out of MP when she tries to heal another player and sees an advertisement for a Holy Angel Staff that is available for ¥1500 and can use recovery magic without using MP. Gabriel debates whether to use the allowance Heaven provided her to spend but as more players begin to wound, she ends up purchasing it and the screen fades to the title card. The next morning, Gabriel's flat is filled with rubbish bags and the room is dark and messy. Gabriel herself needs healing in the game and is getting impatient for it. Later, a demon called Vignette April Tsukinose walks into Gabriel's apartment and cuts the cord linking her Internet modem to her computer with a demon trident, cutting the connection in the process. Gabriel begins to panic and Vigne opens the blinds to a bright sunny day outside. She tells Gabriel that it is 8am and she is not behaving like an angel should. Gabriel protests this by telling her that there is a crisis going on in Valhalla Kingdom, a fictional kingdom in the MMO she is playing, and that she is the angel who is to protect the innocent townspeople there. Vigne tells her that angels shouldn't start their mornings playing video games. Gabriel corrects her, stating she started yesterday to which Vigne replies as being even worse. Vigne hints that Gabriel had skipped school during the time she was playing games and demands she go to school with her. Vigne shows concern that Gabriel has changed since she first met her to which Gabriel replies "humanity can just go to Hell and die, for all I care", confusing Vigne. Gabriel later reveals she plans to not go back to Heaven but live in the human world forever playing MMOs. She claims that the overachiever she was in Heaven is fake and that she was repressing herself this whole time; the real her is a slob addicted to gaming. She then coins herself as a "faillen angel", an obvious blend of "fail" and "fallen angel" with Vigne in shock that she said it with pride, but also says it sounds inspiring the way she put it. Vigne then leaves for school leaving Gabriel and telling her she should go to but not before warning her that if she falls too far, she may be sent back to Heaven. Gabriel decides to go to school as soon as she leaves, claiming that she is only going because she feels like it and she was not going to be swayed to stop gaming. However, she doesn't want to walk to school and decides to use Divine Unimpeded Passage, a move where angels teleport to a location and are advised not to do it in front of humans. As she asks for the teleportation, she is still outside her apartment wondering what she did wrong. She later finds out that only her undergarments were teleported to the classroom and they float down onto her desk with several boys looking and praying to it. At the end of the day, Vigne comes to Gabriel's flat to see Gabriel hiding in her blanket, embarrassed at her stunt. Vigne asks if she thinks she would be marked present if her undergarments were in her seat to which Gabriel replies that she couldn't possibly go after that. Gabriel then decides to use her First Trumpet of the Apocalypse to get rid of anyone who saw them to which Vigne protests not to do so as it will wipe out humanity. Gabriel is undeterred by this and the scene ends. Elsewhere in a stormy night over the school with red-eyed crows cawing, an eccentric demon known as Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa is seen reigning over the school claiming to be the future queen of Hell and that all evil in the world exists solely as tribute to her. This turns out to be her imagination at a morning at school with the crows really only being pigeons. She plans her first dastardly deed by placing the bottle in the recycling bin...without taking the cap off. Satania then senses an angel, Gabriel, who throws her juice can with juice still in it at the bins without it going into any of them, landing on the floor spilling juice all over. Satania is confused by this but assures herself that she is still an angel and that she would inevitably clean up and throw it away properly. She is shocked to find out that she is wrong and that Gabriel just walks away so Satania drags her to tell her about the spill. Gabriel decides to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to determine who cleans it up and wins, leaving Satania to clean up angrily. Later, in the toilet stall, Satania thinks to herself that she is Gabriel, who is in her class but never present, giving Satania a greater challenge to her evil deeds. Satania however remains confident that she will surpass her eventually. She plans how to do so by first thinking of pulling a chair away with Gabriel falling over while she tries to sit down. However, this was rejected as it is considered such a horrific deed that she could even face banishment from Hell for it. Satania then finds that there is no toilet paper in her stall and bangs on the door demanding someone get her toilet paper. At class, Gabriel is asking Vigne to let her copy her homework, stating that the teacher is scary when he's in a poor mood. At first, Vigne rejects her as not doing homework yourself defeats the purpose of homework but then decides to help her. Satania then shows up telling Gabriel that she cannot possibly beat her if she does homework by claiming she is not even going to attempt to do her homework. Gabriel ignores her however with Vigne helping her with math. Gabriel tells her off, leaving Satania shocked and crying. Vigne asks Satania if she is going to do her homework as well but Satania tells her she won't, showing no fear from the teacher getting angry at it. The teacher arrives asking for the students' homework to be passed forward. Gabriel has finished it just in time for him. Satania then tells the teacher she deliberately didn't do her homework and will not apologize for it. She is then seen outside the classroom crying with two buckets in her hands. Gabriel wonders why Vigne doesn't try helping Satania before she helps her but Vigne claims to have lost count of the times she tried. Gabriel is back at home, impatiently waiting for an automatic update on her laptop, when the doorbell rings repeatedly. Gabriel doesn't answer but then hears Vigne yelling outside that they had plans to go shopping together at 10. Gabriel thinks it's barely 10 but then realizes it's actually 12:10. Vigne then enters the room demanding she answer the door next time. It's revealed she made a copy of Gabriel's key which is how she got in. Vigne waited for 2 hours and didn't go home as she didn't want to miss her if Gabriel did show up. She then demands an explanation for not showing up to which Gabriel responds that she started cleaning her room and got lost in time. Vigne believes this and is relieved as she wanted to fix it for days now. However, Vigne notes that the room still looks awfully messy even though it's supposedly being cleaned. Gabriel responds saying she is bad at cleaning and tries to get Vigne to go shopping with her but Vigne refuses saying that she should finish what she starts and threatens her to clean. Later, both Gabriel and Vigne are seen cleaning the room and Vigne jokingly says that Gabriel might not actually be an angel at all. The mood darkens when Gabriel says she wonders that herself but she concludes she definitely is by showing her halo, which is covered in black smog symbolizing that she has the potential to fall. Gabriel says being a fallen angel seems cool and then points out that Vigne is not exactly demonic for a demon. Vigne desperately asks Gabriel how she isn't demonic in shock. Gabriel answers with how she is responsible and always helps those in need so Vigne asks how to be more demonic. Gabriel suggests killing someone but Vigne doesn't take it seriously so Gabriel tells her to ask Satania but they both realize it's not the best thing to do. A cockroach suddenly appears, scaring Vigne as she rushes to the door in fear. Gabriel then hops on her bed and attempts to kill it but misses. The cockroach runs towards Vigne, scaring her further and prompting her to do a rare demonic action and blow up the room. Vigne then tries to ignore the fact that she just destroyed Gabriel's room by saying she tried acting more demonic by causing trouble for others. Raphiel is seen walking home from school disappointed with how boring the human world seems. However, she sees Satania fighting with a dog over a melon bread and considers it amusing and is relieved that the human world is not so boring after all. She plans to use her as a toy and then watches Satania threatening to fight the dog. However, Satania decides to instead deal with it diplomatically claiming the dog is too young to throw his life away. Raphiel then tells Satania she noticed her fear of dogs. Satania denies this and prepares to fight but the dog doesn't respond so Raphiel suggests she tell the dog in "dog language". Satania then barks at the dog to Raphiel's amusement. Satania later gives up and decides to take another street but Raphiel tells her to not run away from the dog prompting Satania to attempt to fight the dog and a fight ensues. The scene cuts to school with Satania revealing she was defeated by the dog, who took her melon bread. She blames Raphiel for this, who appears in class as hers is the next class over. Gabriel and Raphiel finally meet up and Raphiel hugs Gabriel, much to her dismay. Vigne thinks she is a nice angel and hopes that she could be her friend, despite Satania's claims otherwise. Raphiel then reveals she bought a melon bread for Satania and is willing to give it to her if she does one thing for her: Satania has to go on all fours and lick Raphiel's foot like a dog. Vigne then decides to halt the attempts to befriend her for now. Characters in order of appearance *Gabriel White Tenma *Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha *Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki *Vignette April Tsukinose *Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa *Teacher (Sunglasses) Quotes *"Like, humanity can just go to Hell and die, for all I care." - Gabriel *"If you fall too far, they might summon you straight back to Heaven." - Vigne *"Doing homework? You still have a long way to go. I am the Archdemon Satanichia (title saying dream shows up), Queen of all Hell (same title saying dream shows up)! Naturally, I don't do homework! (title saying reality shows up) Today, you shall witness my superiority, firsthand!" - Satania *"I didn't do my homework. Deliberately." - Satania *"Oh? And?" - Teacher *"And I have no intention of apologizing for it! How do you like that? A demonic deed of the highest order, isn't it? (maniacal laugh) (scenes cuts to Satania crying outside with two buckets)" - Satania *"It's been a long while since I last felt this shiver down my spine. My instincts are telling me that she will make a fantastic toy." - Raphiel on Satania Trivia Gallery File:Gabriel_graduating_from_angel_school.png|Gabriel graduating from angel school File:Gabriel_descending_to_Earth.png|Gabriel descending to Earth File:Original_Gabriel.png|Gabriel from immediately after leaving Heaven File:Gabriel_admits_she_is_a_faillen_angel.png|Gabriel admits she is a faillen angel File:Satanichia_realises_there_is_no_toilet_paper_in_her_stall.png|Satanichia realises there is no toilet paper in her stall File:Vignette_tries_to_stop_Gabriel_from_using_the_final_trumpet.png|Vignette tries to stop Gabriel from using the final trumpet File:Vignette_threatens_Gabriel_to_clean_her_room.png|Vignette threatens Gabriel to clean her room File:Vignette_tries_to_get_past_the_fact_that_she_destroyed_Gabriel's_room.png|Vignette tries to get past the fact that she destroyed Gabriel's room File:A_stray_dog_challenges_Satanichia_for_her_bread.png|A stray dog challenges Satanichia for her bread File:Satanichia_challenges_a_stray_dog.png|Satanichia challenges a stray dog File:Screenshot (13406).png File:Screenshot (13407).png File:Screenshot (13415).png Category:Episodes Category:Anime